


Out From the Storm (on hiatus due to plot overhaul! may be continued eventually)

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not really excited, I'm so excited about all the hate I'm gonna for this, M/M, anti-chantry, sad puppy Sebastian, sebastian finds out elthina is a bitch, tranquility of a minor character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sebastian had actually listened when Anders talked. What if he looked into things for himself. What if he found out Anders was right?</p><p> </p><p>  <b> While this fic is primarily a threesome between a Male Hawke, Anders and Sebastian it will include sebanders content! Like a lot of it. Please don't read if that pairing makes you uncomfortable! Rating will probably change with later chapters</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out From the Storm (on hiatus due to plot overhaul! may be continued eventually)

Sebastian bursts into Hawke’s manor, rain water dripping from his form. He doesn’t even say hello to Hawke before he starts pacing.

“He was right,” he says, voice frantic and hands pulling at his hair. “He was right and I was a fool.”

“Nice to see you too, Sebastian. Have a rough day?” Hawke asks as he closes the door against the rain water leaking in, though it’s something of a lost cause with Sebastian dripping all over his carpet. He turns to face the other man and whatever other quips he might have made die on his tongue at the look on Sebastian’s face. He looks harried and worn and like he may have been crying. He takes Sebastian by the arm and leads him over to the fire sitting him on the soft rug in front of the hearth. “Stay here,” he says and his concern only worsens when Sebastian merely nods listlessly in response to the command. He moves quickly to fetch a towel from the linen closet not wanting to leave Sebastian alone too long.

Sebastian hasn’t moved when he returns, still sitting in the same spot, staring into the fire with an air defeat written in the slump of his shoulders, dripping miserably on the rug. Hawke sits next to him and begins to rub the towel through his hair soothingly.

“What happened?” he asks as he works. Sebastian leans into the touches as he speaks.

“I started doing my charity work in the Gallows. I thought, if I spoke to the mages, I could learn more about the conditions there. I thought I could show Anders that it wasn’t as bad as he feared, that I could give him some peace, lessen his burdens.” He gives a humorless laugh. “What an arrogant thing to think. That I knew more about it than him, as though he hadn’t lived it. I became close with a group of mages who’d been transferred from Starkhaven. Today, when I visited three of them were missing, a young boy and two women. It took me hours to get the story out of the others. They were so afraid.” He chokes off for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut. “They made them Tranquil, Hawke. All three of them. They hadn’t even done anything wrong. They were picked at random, an _example_. They’d all passed their harrowing, they were good people.”

“Shit,” Hawke mutters, his hands tensing on the towel and stopping his motions. Sebastian slumps further, putting his face in his hand.

“I took it to Elthina. I thought, surely, if she only knew, if she was made aware, she’d put a stop to it. She told me it was none of our affair, as if such monstrosity could be anything but the Chantry’s affair. To do such a thing in the Maker’s name,” he trails off again. “I should have helped them. I should have believed Anders, maybe I could have gotten them out. There’s nothing anyone can do for them now.”

Hawke just wraps his arms around Sebastian, at a loss for what else to do to help. Sebastian leans into it and they sit for a long moment in silence, Hawke gently stroking Sebastian’s still damp hair.

“I can’t go back there. Listen to that woman claim she’s doing the Maker’s work. It’s _farcical_ ,” he spits the last word, fury coloring his voice. “I don’t know where I’ll go now. With my family dead Elthina and the Chantry were all I had.”

“Stay here,” a voice says from behind them. Hawke jumps a bit before smiling ruefully.

“How long have you been standing there, Love?”

“Long enough,” Anders says coming to sit on Sebastian’s other side.

“You would allow me here? After the way I’ve dismissed you?”

“You trusted people you shouldn’t have. That doesn’t make you a bad person, just misled,” Anders tells him.

“This is my house, you know,” Hawke teases. It was the wrong thing to say. Sebastian tenses and moves out of Hawke’s embrace.

“You’re right,” he says quickly. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even ask if I could come in, did I? And I’m ruining your carpet.”

“Sebastian, relax. It was just a joke. A bad one,” Hawke says with a wince. “You know how I am about that.”

“The first time I told him I loved him, he asked me if I wanted a sandwich,” Anders says with a fond smile. Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“ _Hawke_ ,” he says, his scandalized tone somewhat weakened by his suppressed chuckle. His humor fades as quickly as it came though, the frown returning to his face. Hawke and Anders share a concerned frown over his shoulder.

“Why don’t we find you some dry clothes to wear? You and I should be about the same size,” Anders offers.

“You’re too kind,” Sebastian answers. “Both of you.”

“You’re our friend, Sebastian,” Hawke tells him. The rogue gives him a small smile as they help him to his feet. He looks at the puddle he’s left on the rug.

“I should clean that up,” he says. Anders smiles at him and waves a hand casting a warming spell on the carpet and evaporating the water.

“No harm done,” he tells him. Sebastian smiles again and lets the two of them lead him up the stairs.

Several minutes later they’ve gotten him squared away with some clothes, a room to sleep in and drawn him a bath, which he thanked them profusely for, no matter how many times they told him it was no trouble. They're curled up in their own bed, Ander’s head resting on Hawke’s chest.

“Is there anything we could do for them?” the warrior asks. Anders shakes his head sadly.

“Even if we could get to them, we probably couldn’t convince them to leave. They’re Tranquil, they see nothing wrong with their situation and they probably wouldn’t want to leave. If we somehow managed to convince them, we couldn’t just send them on their way the way we do with the other mages. They have no capacity to care for or protect themselves anymore. We wouldn’t be able to hide them forever, and they’d turn themselves in to the first Templar they saw.”

Hawke makes a frustrated noise.

“Focus on what we can do,” Anders says. “We can help the mages that haven’t been made Tranquil yet. And we can help Sebastian.”

Hawke nods.

“Thank you for being so kind to him. I know the two of you don’t always see or eye to eye. Or even often.”

“I meant what I said. He’s a good man, he’s just swallowed too much of the Chantry’s bullshit. Now that he knows… I wish it hadn’t taken something like this, but I’m glad he understands now.” There is a ripple of blue across Anders’ skin as he finishes speaking and he shudders eyes going distant as he speaks to Justice.

“Everything alright?” Hawke asks. Anders nods.

“Justice is agitated. The story angered him and he doesn’t like Sebastian’s distress. We’ll be fine, Love.”

Hawke nods, rubbing Anders’ shoulder absently.

“Get some rest,” the mage says kissing his collar bone.

“Only if you do too. This whole thing has to have been harder on you than me. Both of you.”

Anders nods and closes his eyes.

Sleep doesn’t come easily to any of them, though, especially not for Sebastian, who spends most of the night sitting in the room they’ve given him, staring into the middle distance.


End file.
